Welcome Intruder
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: After a particularly rough training session, Shift finds himself in need of a quick recovery. But when things don't go as planned, maybe there's more than one way to feel better. Continuation of "Playtime".


_**A/N**_

 _ **Wowie, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well... It's about time we get a continuation of sorts here. It's about time we continue Playtime. And yes, I know, it's not the greatest summary. Kuro's been kinda running low on ideas and such recently. So, hey, READ ON!**_

* * *

Yet another normal afternoon in the Sweetbreeze Forest. The various bird pokemon had been chirping, all the berry trees' flowers were blooming. Sunlight filtered down, whether it be in little specks or in larger patches. A nice, serene little place to live.

Well... Mostly.

"Aaaahh!" Shift's scream echoed throughout the forest as he was sent flying out of the mouth of his cave home, the remains of a rainbow colored beam striking one of the trees surrounding the area. The shiny Umbreon shook his head as he got up to his feet, crouching down as he eyed his attacker.

A shiny Jolteon made his way out of the cave, eyes fixed firmly on the Umbreon, ears lowering as his fur stood on end, sticking up like sharp needles as electricity danced through. Shift let out a loud yelp as he jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the Thunderbolt and making his move, letting out a bark as he rushed forward, A dark blue and black Dark Pulse forming in front of his mouth as he leapt up, letting out a "Grah!" as he released his attack right at the Jolteon's back.

The resulting cloud of smoke and dust burst out of the cave's mouth, the ground shaking a little from the impact. Once the cloud settled away, the Jolteon was still standing, albeit now scratched up and limping a bit. "C-C'mon, Shift. If someone attacks you, you're gonna have to hit harder than that." He says, shaking out his pelt.

"Hmph. I'm still not used to this body, Sparks!" Shift complained, poking his tongue out at his older brother as he gets back in his pouncing stance, eyes darting around nervously. He quickly darted backwards, trying to hide himself behind a tree as he caught his breath. "You can't hide away during a fight, Shift." Sparks says, his fur standing on end again as he built up another Thunderbolt, creeping along towards the trees.

Shift peeked around from his hiding spot, his large ears perked up, rings glowing slightly as a few beads of sweat trickled down. An up front attack would be blocked... or worse, countered. So... he'd have to sneak around. He dropped his body as low as he could, moving along the shadows of the trees and bushed, trying to get himself into position.

"Come on out, little bro." Sparks said, looking around for a trace of the Umbreon. _You're good at hiding though... Where are you?_

"I've got you now..." Shift says lowly, having tucked himself within a bush behind Sparks. A sly grin comes to his face as he prepares another Dark Pulse. _This one's going right for your butt!_

Before he could act, though, his body was struck by a powerful Thunderbolt, causing him to be sent flying back into a tree, his eyes widening as the breath was knocked out of him.

Slowly, his body fell on down to the ground, twitching a little as he panted away, trying to regain his breath. Sparks approached him slowly, the limp on his right paw more obvious as he helped his little brother to his feet. "You're getting better, I'll admit. But you've a long ways to go still." he says.

Shift rolls his eyes, struggling as he stands on shaky paws. "A-Almost good enough to battle, right?" He asks.

"Er... Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Must you two always overdo the training?" Vapor scolds, pacing in between both Shift and Sparks, muttering about the wounds he found on their bodies. "When you said you were going to help our _baby_ brother get stronger, I didn't think you'd beat the crap out of him!" The shiny Vaporeon rambles on, as he did with almost every training session's end.

The two had returned to their humble cave home, each in their respective nests, watching their water type brother have his moment.

"I'm fine, Vapor! Honest!" Shift says, puffing out his chest. He still wore his signature goofy grin, even with the bruises showing on his body.

"Don't you even start, mister! If you hadn't evolved, I would have never let you out the cave!" Vapor says before sighing, sitting himself down in his nest. "You two just... don't go overboard that much, okay?"

Sparks just waves a paw lazily, which had been wrapped up in some fallen leaves. "It's alright. Hey, here's something 'safe' for you, Shift. Before Pyra gets his butt back in here, why don't you go on over to that pond we found a week ago? That should be a good place for your Moonlight." He insists, earning a dark glare from Vapor. "Don't encourage him, he's still recovering!" he argues.

But Shift was already on his feet, shaking out his fur and wagging his tail. "I'm going!" He says, bounding on out of the cave, ignoring Vapor's shouts of protest.

* * *

The Umbreon hummed to himself as he made his way through a dirt path, his tail swaying side to side, nose twitching lightly as he sniffed the air. He knew the way to the pond all too well, especially with the whole path lined with Oran berry bushes. He even stopped along the way to munch on one of the berries, sighing as it gave him a little surge in energy.

"Okay, it should be close..." He says to himself, tail swishing against a bush as the dirt path started to thin off, being replaced by soft grass, crunching softly beneath his feet. The closer he got, the denser the trees seemed to be, almost completely sealing off the little corner of the forest.

Once he reached the pond, he let out a small sigh. Everything was as it always had been. Varying stones covered in moss circled it, paired with different colored flowers mingled in as well, filling the air with a newer, sweeter fragrance. The tree's leaves almost blocked out all the sunlight, leaving only a few patches here and there. Smiling, Shift kneaded his paws at the grass, spreading them a little as he took in a deep breath. A pinkish white aura surrounded his body, accompanied by a small moon hanging over his head, offering its light down on him.

In seconds, the aches of his bruises had completely faded away. "Ah, Moonlight... Best cure around!" He says to himself.

Suddenly, his focus had broken, causing the aura to fade. His ears perked up immediately, catching the sound of approaching footsteps. He quickly got down in his pouncing stance, tail bristling a little as he looked to the direction of the steps. "Hey!" He barks out, spotting a figure approaching through the trees. _This is our secret spot!_

The figure was unfazed, continuing to move forward into the light that filtered through the leaves. It was a Grumpig, humming softly as she came to the pond's edge, dipping a toe in before sliding in, ignoring Shift's barking.

 _ ***Grumpig POV***_

What a little bark he had... Oh well. I peeked open an eye, watching him bark his little head off. Shiny... Not every day you see one of those.

"Save your breath, kid. This pond's open to anyone who finds it." I say, stretching a little as I lean against one of the rocks. That ticked him off. Next thing I know, he'd jumped into the pond, swimming his way to me.

"I said this place is for me and my brothers! We found it first!" He complained. I rolled my eyes, then gave him a push on the nose. "You want it so bad? Give me a reason to leave." He growled, pressing his nose against mine. His fur kinda raised up, but was definitely too soaked to do much. Heh. It was actually kinda cute, even if he was a little annoying.

Clearing my throat, I raised up my hands a little. "Okay, here's the deal. You do something for me, and I'll leave you be."

"And... What would that be?" He asked. I just grinned, letting my tail give him the answer.

He let out a loud yelp, his cheeks went reddish while his rings had started glowing. My tail wiggled a little, having gently ensnared his balls with it.

"Let me have my way." I answer, grinning more as I watched his face twist into an expression of pleasure and embarrassment. "Now then. You be a good boy and go to the pond edge. And look away." I said, snorting softly as he did so.

 _Heh. Way too easy._

He climbed on out of the pond, fur dripping heavily as it shed the water weighing it down. "Now get your tail up." I said, licking my lips. He did, curling that bushy tail up and wiggling it a little "Got a name, cutie?" I watched his little hole twitch a little. What a nice pink~

"I-It's Shift." He answered, biting his lip as he looked back at me.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

 _As long as it gets her out of here..._ Shift groaned and wiggles his rear at the Grumpig. He could feel her stare... "Why do you want me anyway?" He asks, trembling a little. He yelped out loud soon after, followed by a low moan as he felt a warm tongue dragging from his balls to his tailhole, his claws immediately hooking into the grass as his body trembled.

"I might as well get something out of this if I gotta leave, right?" Was her response as she pulled his butt down, working her tongue up into his rear.

Shift trembled, fighting to keep his tail up as the Grumpig's tongue wriggled about within his rear. "Aaah.. A-And your name?" He squeaked out, looking back at her.

"You can call me Doremi."

Hefting herself out the water, Doremi grasped Shift's waist and turned his body around, pinning his back on the mossy rock, standing him on his hinds. "Now stay like that." She says. Shift bit his lip a little, his eyes darting off to the right. "I've only done this with my brothers, you know."

"Well, then you'll like this." the Grumpig says, getting down to her knees, taking his sheath into her mouth and sucking on it lightly, rocking her head back and forth with a slow pace as she reached a hand up to hold his paw, giving it a light squeeze while her tongue traveled up and down his fuzzy sheath.

Gasping, Shift bit down on his lip, his body already starting to tremble as his tail gave an involuntary wag, bristling wildly as he moaned out. It didn't take long for his shaft to start pushing its way out, a brighter shade of pink that turned red towards the base. Doremi eyed it with interest, a grin coming to her face as she takes hold of it by the base, tugging it lightly as she started to run her tongue against the tip, reveling in Shift's loud moans that followed. She opened her maw, closing it down around his whole length, her tongue tracing around it as she bobbed her head.

Shift just whimpered, hooking his claws into the moss as his toes curled. He reached down with a trembling paw, gently putting it on top of her head, rubbing the smooth pearl on Doremi's head as he started thrusting against her mouth, precum leaking out of his tip and smearing onto her tongue. "Aah... Don't..." He started.

"Don't what, hmm?" the Grumpig asked as she pulled back a little. "Wait! D-Don't stop!" Shift quickly whines, trying to hold her still as he continued his desperate thrusting. Doremi kept moving her head, lightly grazing her teeth along his length as she bobbed her head, reaching around to grab his tail, squeezing it by the base. She waited a few minutes, then gave his tail a firm yank, making him pull out of her mouth.

"H-Hey!" Shift protested, cheeks bearing a heavy blush as he stomped his paw. "Hush." Doremi snorted as she got down on all fours, turning from him. "Be a good boy and mount me." She ordered, coiling her own tail around his body and pulling him close. Shift trembled, but nodded his head, plopping down on top of the pig, his blush stubbornly staying on his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her hips, instinctively giving a few thrusts forward until his tip poked against her lower lips, smearing a little into the soft, dark furred folds. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Doremi peeked back at the captive Umbreon, scooting herself back until he only had a little room from the rock.

 _ ***Shift's POV***_

I growled and squeezed her tight. _She's Psychic... and I'm Dark... I should be in charge!_ I leaned my head up, then gave her a good bite on the shoulder. My ears drooped as she squealed, but I didn't stop, stomping the ground and thrusting all the way into her. She kicked a little, so I adjusted myself until I was completely on top of her, pinning her down. "Don't squirm so much!" I say.

"Easy with the teeth!" She growled, giving me a dark glare. I winced, but nodded, releasing her shoulder from my mouth, simply planting my paws to her back, pushing her down as I started moving my hips. _So tight~_

Doremi just felt so nice on me, even if I didn't like how she pushed me into it... But she sure was squealing now~ "Do you like it?" I asked, grabbing hold of her hips a little tighter, bucking my hips a little faster and stirring my shaft around, shivering as my pre starts spurting into her. She didn't answer... "I said, do you like it?" I asked again, hooking my claws into her a little, tugging the dark fur as I gave a rougher thrust.

The Grumpig raised her head, moaning out loud and stomping her foot. "Gah, yes, okay? J-Jeez, just keep going!" She groans, her tail curling tighter around my waist. I squeezed her again, then again, my paws brushing against the top of her soft opening, making her moan louder while I nibble on her shoulder, lapping along the bite marks. I... Guess she liked it. Her moans just got a lot louder, she even said my name!

I moved my paws around until I found her little bumps by her chest. "Are these tender for you?" I asked as I rubbed one of them.

"Y-Yes!" Doremi moaned, biting her lip and wiggling her butt on me. _Heh. Nice._ I stopped, then squeezed her nipple softly. "Hey, roll over."

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Doremi growled at him, moaning after the squeeze to her nipple. "Since when are you in charge?" She asked as she did as requested, keeping her legs spread for him. "Since I went in you, I think." was Shift's response as he climbed on top of her again, not wasting time in burying himself in her folds, moaning in unison with Doremi's, his claws sunk into her rear.

It didn't take long for the wet slaps of their crotches to start filling the air, paired with their combined moans in a weird symphony. Shift kept her nice and close, ramming his tip up against any tender spots he can find, and Doremi focused herself by playing with his balls and using her tail to rub his puckered star. "Gah... C-C'mon, ya little pup! You can do better than that, right?" She pants, grasping at his tail with her free hand, tugging at it as she bucks her hips against his.

In response, Shift gave her another bite on the shoulder, this one softer as he moaned against her, tongue hanging from his mouth as he drooled, his knot starting to pulse and grow. "O-Oh, gosh, I'm goin' as fast as I can!" Shift moans, his drool falling onto the Grumpig's belly pearl as he tried being rougher, lifting up a leg and putting it on her thigh.

"Hurry... Your knot is getting big, s-so hurry and put it in!" Doremi groans, trying to get him into her. Not long after, Shift had managed to bury his knot into Doremi's tight slit, his teeth sinking into her shoulder to muffle his moan, tail sticking up immediately and bristling wildly as he started filling her with his load of cum, tightening his hold on her as a loud moan filled his ears, followed by a rush of warm juices against his length.

* * *

"So, uh... Still want me to leave?" Doremi asked as Shift finally pulled out of her, his knot having softened enough to release them, along with a steady flow of their mixed cum.

Shift sat down, scratching behind his ear. "Well, I thought about it. And I wouldn't mind if you visited here more often." He mumbles as he sniffs his paw a bit. "I mean, it was annoying at first, but then everything got fun~"

With a roll of her eyes, Doremi got up to her feet, scooting her way over to the water, hefting herself in and settling against the edge, yawning widely. "You're adorable. Maybe we'll do it again sometime." She says, waving her hand. Shift blinked, but nodded anyway. Giving her a quick farewell, he had made his way back on the dirt path. After all, he had done a lot more than just healing.

* * *

"Well, Shift. That was a lot of time for one move." Spark comments as he watches the young Umbreon walk in. "Pyra came home and he was wondering what you were up to." he added.

"Ahem. Pyra can speak for himself." The shiny Flareon says, nestled in the third available nest, his gaze drifting from the sleeping Vapor and onto Shift. "So? What took you? Couldn't get the move to work right?" He asks.

Shift only smiled, blushing a little as he goes to his own nest, stepping all over it in circles before laying down, basking in the afternoon sun that shone through the cave's entrance.

"Yeah. Something like that."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well guys. Hopefully this wasn't a disappointment for ya. Kuro hasn't written a lemon on his own in a good while, so hopefully this is good enough to get back in the swing of things. So, leave a review if you enjoyed it, and always remember to kick a Magikarp. And hey, not too bad for my first time writing a Pokémon battle, even if it was short, huh?**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
